


tell me what to swallow

by seafoamblues



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Plug, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Comeplay, Crying, Dirty Talk, Facials, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 23:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4765418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seafoamblues/pseuds/seafoamblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun loves the attention, eleven cocks hard just for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tell me what to swallow

**Author's Note:**

> ladies and gents, i present to you... *drumroll* _baek_ kake. this probably reads like a bad porno. it is a bad porno. forgive me...  
> takes place before overdose era, in case anyone's wondering.
> 
> originally posted on [baektobaek](http://baektobaek.livejournal.com/2397.html), then reposted to my [livejournal](http://seafoamblues.livejournal.com/9990.html).

* * *

 

They stretch him with his princess plug first. The slender tip slides in easily, and Jongdae takes him time inching in the rest.  
  
He tells him how pretty he looks with the deep pink jewel fit snugly between his ass cheeks. Jongdae takes him by the hair and strokes him on the cheek with steady fingers.  
  
"You're so pretty, baby," he coos, and Baekhyun leans into his touch. He wiggles his butt a little for show, pleased. "So pretty, my love."  
  
Baekhyun lowers his darkened lashes. They lined his eyes with kohl so it'd run down his cheeks in smoky rivulets when he cries.  
  
The rest of the members gather around in a makeshift circle, watching Jongdae prepare his lover for them. Baekhyun belongs to Jongdae, but Baekhyun is everyone's lover. Baekhyun loves them all.  
  
Chanyeol is already stroking his cock to full hardness, his movements lazy but his actions eager. Kyungsoo gets on his knees and slips a cock ring around Baekhyun's dick, letting it settle just behind his balls. Tight. He's already half-hard with anticipation.  
  
Kyungsoo idly twists one of Baekhyun's nipples as Jongdae smoothes a hand down his back, calming him. Baekhyun empties his mind thought by thought, focusing on the sensations wrapping around his body. The stretch of the plug in his ass. The weight of Jongdae's hand. The sharp twinge of Kyungsoo's pinching fingers. Eleven pairs of eyes, all on him.  
  
Jongdae gently tugs on the toy inside him, closing his fingers around the gem. He gradually pulls the plug out, letting Baekhyun feel the smooth tapered shaft exit his body. His muscles twitch and close around air and emptiness. Jongdae says he has something better for him.  
  
The next step is always the most trying. Jongdae knows his body's limitations, has memorized them with every curve and edge of his lithe physique, and the big black butt plug is not as far as he can go, but it's close. It takes a little longer to slip this toy inside with its thick and bulbous shaft, but once it's at its middle, it slides in all the way to the base with startling ease as his ass clamps tight around it. The weight shifts inside of him and he lets out a shaky breath and closes his eyes.  
  
Jongdae is murmuring words of reassurance. When he opens his eyes, the boys are closer than they were before. They're ready.  
  
He loves this. Baekhyun loves the attention, eleven cocks hard just for him.  
  
Chanyeol steps forward and that's when it truly begins.  
  
—  
  
It was Baekhyun who suggested it. Their relationship was still in the early stages of development, holding onto Jongdae at night, in their bed, wrapped around another familiar warm body. He wasn't sure, yet, if what he had with Jongdae was exclusive. Jongdae had a certain possessiveness over him that made his skin tingle and his heart rate quicken to a bird's beat. He _liked_ it, but he wanted something else. Something more.  
  
"I like everyone," he admitted.  
  
He'd made out with Kyungsoo before. He enjoyed taking showers with Yifan and Zitao, mostly because he could sneak lengthy glances at their long bodies slick with water and not feel like a total creep, and Yixing wouldn't stop touching his butt. He'd even given Chanyeol a blowjob once. Purely as friends, of course. The others have all given him meaningful looks — in his opinion, anyway.  
  
"And everyone seems to like me," he concluded.  
  
Jongdae's hand stilled in his hair, honey brown locks tangled around his fingers. He felt his nails dig into his scalp, but it was a brief sensation.  
  
Jongdae's voice dropped down to a low murmur in his ear.  
  
"What if we—"  
  
—  
  
Something hard against his cheek jolts Baekhyun from his trance. Chanyeol had slapped his face with his cock.  
  
It leaves a trail of precum on his cheekbone, a smudge of translucent white smeared on his porcelain skin. Baekhyun noses after the glistening cockhead as Chanyeol withdraws, nuzzling his face into Chanyeol's crotch.  
  
"Baekhyun," he rumbles, hand holding the base of his dick. Chanyeol always comes first.  
  
Baekhyun gives the tip of his cock a lick, as though he were tasting a lollipop. It tastes bitter, but that's no surprise. Chanyeol's hips jerk forward and he comes on Baekhyun's down-turned lips.  
  
Baekhyun runs his tongue along his upper lip, catching what he can. Chanyeol retreats and is replaced by Zitao, who eagerly takes his place in front of Baekhyun.  
  
Zitao feeds Baekhyun his cock, holding his mouth open with his hand on his jaw. The younger member wastes no time trying to make the tip of his cock hit the back of Baekhyun's throat on the first try.  
  
"That's cheating," he hears Chanyeol's deep voice say somewhere off to the side. Chanyeol won't come again, but some of the others will, after they're done with the first round. Zitao ignores him and Baekhyun feels the prickling of tears spring up in the corners of his eyes. The Chinese boy rolls his hips forward and moans indulgently, relishing in the tight warm heat of Baekhyun's throat.  
  
He pulls back the second time Baekhyun gags. He'll try to deep throat him again and again, always retreating right before Baekhyun feels like he's about to throw up. Zitao wouldn't like that very much, so he wavers in and out of daring and caution. Zitao thinks this is a game.  
  
It is a game, in a way. It's a stress relief for all of them, including Baekhyun. Baekhyun gets to bask in everyone's release.  
  
Zitao is fond of stroking the head of his cock with his thumb where it forms a bulge in Baekhyun's cheek. He purrs as he does so, and without warning, shoves his cock deeper once more, letting it slip from the pouch of his cheek and down his throat. His throat constricts around the intrusion and tears begin to spill from his eyes.  
  
"Aww, you're crying," Zitao mocks, mumbling something in Mandarin that Baekhyun can't decipher. "Take my cock, _Baixian_. Make me come. Fuck, c'mon. Swallow."  
  
Baekhyun struggles to swallow around Zitao's cock. It's his body's initial reaction to do so, but damn it, Zitao's dick is just too _big_. It's like trying to swallow a giant cucumber whole. (Baekhyun fucking _hates_ cucumbers.) His throat quivers and the vibrations go straight through Zitao's cock in ripples. "Ahh, ahh, fuck," Zitao hisses. He shoots cum down Baekhyun's throat and he involuntarily swallows it all.  
  
They let him take a breather. The deep pulls of air mix sweetly in his chest. But his tears are salty, and the taste on the back of his throat, salty.  
  
Avidly watching Zitao's dramatic orgasm had pushed Sehun over the edge, and the younger gasps lightly in time with Baekhyun's breaths, spilling over the vocalist's lower back. When he recovers, the last few drops squeezed out with a wringing grip and splashing onto the small of his back, he drags his fingers through his cum, spreading it around to stake his claim.  
  
"Pretty hyung," Sehun murmurs, as if in a daze. He stumbles off somewhere, probably to doze with Zitao.  
  
Yifan is next. Baekhyun always anticipates Yifan's turn after Zitao is done with his mouth torture, because Yifan tends to be nicer — and he knows how to make Baekhyun come.  
  
By this time, Baekhyun is already plenty riled up and his cock is leaking precum onto his stomach. He isn't comfortable. He feels needy. He eyes Yifan's erection almost hungrily.  
  
Yifan rakes his fingers through Baekhyun's hair, gentle, and his eyes, gentle, as he strokes his cock. Baekhyun tries inching closer, scooting on his knees and knowing he'll have rug burns there tomorrow, and manages to wrap his lips around the head of Yifan's cock.  
  
He sucks on the tip lightly, bobbing his head and closing his eyes. The main point of all this was to come all over Baekhyun, but sometimes they needed a little help. Yifan probably doesn't, to be honest, but Baekhyun likes sucking cock, and Baekhyun likes Yifan.  
  
Yifan mumbles words of praise as he pets Baekhyun's hair and stands without moving. Baekhyun needs to come. There's an unpleasant stirring in his lower half, hot, like molten rock bubbling just beneath the surface of the earth's crust. His face is flushed and heated and beads of sweat stand out on his brow.  
  
"Are you gonna come for me, Baekhyun?"  
  
His thighs are trembling. His calves are bulging, burning. His throat is dry. His cock is straining against his belly. All this pent-up energy, simmering beneath his skin.  
  
He whines and pops off Yifan's cock.  
  
"Please," he begs, squinting his eyes shut. The need to come is unbearable, like needing to urinate with a full bladder.  
  
"Say 'ah,'" Yifan says, a tame command, with his thumb and forefinger on Baekhyun's jaw to aid him.  
  
"Ah—ahh!" Warm cum splatters around his open pink mouth as the cock ring is forcefully removed from him. Someone jerks his cock once, twice and he's coming with Yifan's release dotting his lips.  
  
Yifan sighs, his hand slowing down as he squeezes out the last drops. He moves his thumb, sweeping it across the cum around Baekhyun's lips and offers it to him. Baekhyun licks his fingers clean, the aftershocks of his orgasm making him twitch and moan in the back of his throat.  
  
"Good boy," the older member says.  
  
The cock ring is back on.  
  
Yifan leaves and Minseok moves into view, taking his place.  
  
Minseok comes and goes. He doesn't make a fuss. Baekhyun watches as Minseok jerks himself off, his biceps a lovely sight to look at and his rosy lips slightly agape. His sweet tight mouth looks so nice to kiss. Baekhyun wishes he could reach up and kiss him right now, even if it's messy, or for Minseok to lean over and kiss him.  
  
He knows neither will happen, however.  
  
Minseok paints his jutting collarbones with white and retreats.  
  
Yixing is a deviant. He appears soft-spoken and polite, but his bed talk is something obscene.  
  
"Look at you. You fucking love this, don't you. Us using you. Coming all over you. You pretty little slut."  
  
Yixing circles around to his backside, no longer looking down at him. He wanted to see him dirty with everyone else's cum. Sehun's jizz on his back has started drying.  
  
"I'd like to fuck you so hard if you'd let me. You'll remember me for weeks."  
  
"Sharing is caring," Jongdae sing-songs from behind him. Baekhyun's well aware that even if Jongdae lets Yixing fuck him, Yixing wouldn't. He's too possessive. He desires full ownership over a single person. Complete dominance.  
  
"You'll have marks all over your body that won't go away for days."  
  
"Please, please," Baekhyun begs. Yixing is a biter. He likes to leave his mark. Claim his property.  
  
The telltale moan and muttered Mandarin curse alerts Baekhyun that Yixing is finished. He comes on the cleft of his ass, hot and thick and heavy.  
  
Kyungsoo usually isn't much better. Kyungsoo is cruel. He was probably the one who had ripped the cock ring off.  
  
But Kyungsoo is almost as quick as Minseok. He thinks Kyungsoo likes watching him suffer, so he waits. He waits and then he pounces and leaves Baekhyun in a daze. If they were alone, Kyungsoo could probably toy with him for hours until he got bored.  
  
"You couldn't even wait for me to come, huh? You little shit." He jacks his cock over Baekhyun's chest, strings of cum falling across his nipples.  
  
Jongin follows soon after. When he's ready, Jongin makes him lean forward and he comes on the backs of his balls.  
  
Junmyeon, though. Junmyeon is nurturing. He takes pity on Baekhyun, even though Baekhyun's actually enjoying this and could put a stop to it at any time. He strokes his cheek, murmuring words of encouragement as he strokes his cock at the same time.  
  
His leader comes in Baekhyun's open mouth, instructing him to keep it open and swish it around with his tongue so he can see. "Be a good boy and taste me, Baekhyun." Baekhyun swallows it all once Junmyeon's satisfied.  
  
"Take his plug out, I wanna come on his asshole," Lu Han says from somewhere behind him.  
  
Another person obeys, and Baekhyun feels the wide shaft of the plug being pulled from his ass.  
  
"Hold yourself open, fuck. So pretty," Lu Han admires, probably fisting his cock with an unreal amount of strength and speed.  
  
"Ah, ah, fuck, Baekhyun." The boy makes the area just above and around his asshole his target, sloppily splattering cum on his slick skin. It drips into his stretched hole, which flutters at the feeling. Baekhyun expels a long moan punctuated by a choked sob.  
  
Lu Han stuffs three fingers in when he's finished, collecting the stray cum and storing it inside. It dribbles back out in seconds, mixing with Jongin's cum on his testicles.  
  
Baekhyun is crying at this point. He's hardly aware of it. He needs to come again.  
  
Jongdae is the last.  
  
Baekhyun is relieved.  
  
"You've done well," he says as he steps in front of him. Baekhyun lifts his chin up a bit, white and dark grey a mess on his tear-stained face.  
  
"You've been such a good boy, my baby. You can rest soon," Jongdae tells him.  
  
Jongdae aims for his face and gets it on his brow.  
  
" _Kkaebsong,_ " he says fondly, cleaning it off with his fingers before it drips into his eye.  
  
Tears flow freely down Baekhyun's cheeks, washing away some of the cum and makeup.  
  
"Jongdae . . ." he whispers.  
  
"All right, okay. I'll help you."  
  
He kneels before him so that they're matching in height, mercifully sliding the cock ring off his throbbing genitals. His lover presses his nail into the slit of his cockhead and Baekhyun cries out, shooting cum up on his belly.  
  
He collapses into Jongdae's waiting arms, his entire body going limp.  
  
—  
  
After a warm bath and Jongdae attending to his every need, Baekhyun finds himself in Jongdae's embrace once more as he cuddles him to sleep.  
  
"I love you," Jongdae tells him. "Honest to god."  
  
"You're lucky I love you, too," Baekhyun says, huddling closer and kissing him chastely on the lips.


End file.
